1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid developer containing an insulating liquid and toner particles dispersed in the insulating liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decrease in energy required for fixation (fixation energy) has been desired with the tendency toward energy saving, and various proposals have been made. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-299142 describes use of toner particles including a liquid lower in aniline point than an insulating liquid. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-62466 describes use as a main component of a resin contained in a liquid developer, of a crystalline polyester resin of which melt mass flow rate measured at 150±0.4° C. under the load of 2160±10 g based on JIS K7210 is from 10 to 1200 g/10 min. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2003-20423 and 2002-356635 describe lowering in softening point of a resin contained in a liquid developer. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 10-333366 and 5-188659 describe optimization of melt viscosity around 100° C. in a dry state of toner particles. Fixation at a paper temperature from around 70 to 80° C. has recently been desired, and in order to realize such fixation, a liquid developer is preferably softened at 50 to 70° C.